


Stand By Me

by cloudafterdark, HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: Stand By Me [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Chrome, Alpha Kinrou, Alpha Matsukaze (Dr. STONE), Alpha Matsukaze's Master (Dr. STONE), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Forced Marriage, Identity Swap, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Minor/implied Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Mpreg, Omega Ginrou, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, TKSRoleplayCollab, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Kinrou was grateful every day that his little brother wanted to be part of his life.Initially they'd only planned to cohabitate for a few months, until Kinrou was able to find a better-paying job or a smaller apartment. But it was... nice having someone around. It was a great arrangement, and Kinrou couldn't imagine sharing his apartment with anyone else. He already knew Ginrou--his favorite foods, his daily routine, even the way he liked his underwear folded. He really was the perfect roommate.Too bad Kinrou was in love with his little brother, who was already dating another alpha.
Relationships: Chrome/Ginrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE), Matsukaze's Master/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Series: Stand By Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out our story! We've been working on this RP for nearly a year and we are so excited to be able to share it with the world! For this series, Cloud played Kinrou and Senku, while Hime played Ginrou and Chrome.
> 
> Please, please mind the tags!! We will also include additional warnings as needed in each chapter. Take care of yourself and your mental health!!
> 
> The authors disclaim any condonement of real-world incest, sexual harassment, child abuse, or any other illegal activity. This is strictly a work of fiction.

Kinrou was grateful every day that his little brother wanted to be part of his life.

After college, Kinrou was struggling to make ends meet living alone, and asked his younger brother if he'd mind sharing an apartment for a while. Ginrou had readily agreed, and had moved in a few weeks later.

Initially they'd only planned to cohabitate for a few months, until Kinrou was able to find a better-paying job or a smaller apartment. But it was… nice having someone around. Kinrou had forgotten what it felt like to have someone to take care of. He cooked breakfast in the morning (Ginrou was so cute, sleepy-eyed and yawning as the smell of food drew him out of his bedroom!), kept the apartment clean, and did the grocery shopping in exchange for a portion of the rent and utility bills. 

It was a great arrangement, and Kinrou couldn't imagine sharing his apartment with anyone else. He already knew Ginrou's likes and dislikes—his favorite foods; how he took his eggs in the mornings; even the way he liked his underwear folded. He really was the perfect roommate.

Kinrou closed his laptop and lifted his glasses away from his face so he could rub his eyes. It was late and he needed to be up early tomorrow for work. "I'm going to bed," he called out to Ginrou.

Ginrou blinked, looking up from his phone screen. He nodded, lips curving up in a smile. "Sure. Good night, brother." 

He waited until Kinrou's figure disappeared on the hallway. A sigh left his lips. It was getting more difficult to stay in his brother's presence. Kinrou was everything Ginrou wanted in an alpha: caring, gentle, strong, smart and so beautiful Ginrou's heart squeezed in pain. If only they weren't born from the same parents, if wasn't the little brother, then maybe…

_Maybe Kinrou would feel the same for him._

He sighed again as his phone buzzed with a message from Chrome. A string of heart emojis followed by a _good night_ in colorful, curvy letters stared back at him. Ginrou smiled at his boyfriend's antics. Chrome was good for him. He was nice and wanted and, what surprised him the most especially taking into account that Chrome was an alpha too, he never complained about Ginrou's clothes. It didn't matter whether he was using some tight fitting jeans or a flowery dress, Chrome never did more than blink and smile at him, endless compliments leaving his lips.

Ginrou couldn't stop himself from feeling guilt every time that happened, because he wanted to hear those compliments from someone else, someone he wasn't supposed to desire. He answered Chrome with a cute cat sticker before turning his phone off. He didn't want to be bothered with notifications during the night and he always had his brother to wake him up in the morning anyway.

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and his pill. Ginrou didn't mind his heats, so he decided not to take suppressants, but couldn't risk a pregnancy when he was just a semester away from his bachelor's degree. He smiled when he remembered Kinrou's reaction when he told his brother he wanted to study design. He was so surprised but never failed in his _supportive big brother_ role. Those were Ginrou's last thoughts as he went to his bedroom and snuggled up under the blankets. 

He's really lucky…

* * *

Kinrou was up at 5am on the dot, as usual. He always checked the news and weather first, then did some exercise on his fitness equipment in the living room for 30 minutes before taking a shower and making breakfast. 

He rubbed at his wet head with his towel as he stepped into the kitchen. While he dug around for the ingredients to make pancakes, he glanced over at the calendar. "Ginrou's heat should be starting soon… I'll make sure he's got his nesting materials," he murmured under his breath.

Separating the eggs, he added milk and sugar along with a splash of vanilla before measuring and adding the dry ingredients. That got set aside in favor of beating the egg whites into stiff peaks, then folding the beaten egg whites into the batter to make it light and fluffy.

He cooked the pancakes in small batches until he'd amassed a good number of them. Once they were done he walked over and knocked on Ginrou's door. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ginrou groaned. No matter how many times his brother came to wake him up, it always felt a bit too early for Ginrou's liking.

He got up and took a quick shower, knowing he had little to no time before he had to leave for classes. He picked a one-sleeved blue shirt and black skirt, along with thigh-high socks. Ginrou checked his phone before opening his door. There was a message from Chrome saying he'd give him a ride to college. Ginrou smiled at the prospect of not having to take the bus today.

"Morning, brother!" He greeted with a big smile as he slipped into his usual seat. The pancakes looked nothing if not delicious. Ginrou was really happy Kinrou came to live with him. "How was your night?"

"It was fine," Kinrou replied, as usual. "Did you sleep well?" He was always more concerned with his little brother than himself—the product of being an alpha older brother who practically raised his omega younger sibling. He portioned out breakfast for each of them, including juice and coffee to go with the pancakes.

When he sat down at the table, he caught sight of the calendar out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, I saw on the calendar your heat starts soon. If you want anything special to eat during your heat, write it on the shopping list and I'll pick it up tomorrow. I'll get your blankets and things aired out, too, so they're ready for you."

Ginrou shifted in his seat. Talking about his heat… Wasn't one of the things he enjoyed doing with his brother. Mostly because of the genuine care he showed while all Ginrou could think of was how much he wanted to spend it with Kinrou.

He hummed, sipping on his juice. Ginrou _hated_ coffee. "Actually… I wanted your help with something else…"

Kinrou sipped at his cup of coffee (black, no cream or sugar). He didn't care much for sweetness, so he ate a simple breakfast of eggs and rice and left the pancakes to Ginrou. Seeing the look of enjoyment on his little brother's face never failed to warm his heart. 

Setting his coffee aside, he replied, "Of course, you know you can always ask me for help. What do you need?" 

Kinrou was always quick to agree to help his little brother. As far as the law was concerned, he was Ginrou's guardian, and so he got the same leeway with the unbonded Omega that he would with his own children. And Kinrou was quick and efficient with his work, so even if he had to take time off on occasion, he was still a model employee.

Ginrou almost chuckled. His brother was so good for him, always ready to offer him a hand. He brought a spoonful of pancake to his mouth, humming in delight. Kinrou was also an excellent cook.

"I, uh, need some new… toys." He gulped, looking anywhere but his brother. "Amaryllis said there are some new models at her store, but I don't wanna go there alone…"

_And I'm not asking Chrome to go with me,_ his mind filled in. He didn't want others to see him and Chrome at such a place and think that they were sharing a heat together, especially not when the one Ginrou truly wanted was right in front of him.

"Y-You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable!" Ginrou added quickly, even as he knew that the toys he already had wouldn't satisfy him anymore. He's been using the same for over a year now, after all.

The faintest flush of pink crossed Kinrou's cheekbones at the request. It was always hard to think of his baby brother as an adult with _needs_ , but it also wasn't fair to him to treat him like he wasn't a grown person able to make his own decisions.

He usually made himself scarce during Ginrou's heats—he didn't want to make the omega uncomfortable, having an alpha in the apartment—so he went and stayed with their cousins Kohaku and Ruri, who were in the same building. That way he was close by in case of an emergency. He anticipated that Ginrou would probably ask Chrome over this time, so it was even more paramount that he be out of the way so as not to rile up the other alpha.

Until Ginrou's heat came, though, Kinrou would do everything in his power to help his little brother be more comfortable. "Of course, we can go when I get off work today if you'd like."

Ginrou's eyes sparkled. "Really?" His cheeks hurt with how big his smile was as he circled the table to wrap his arms around Kinrou's neck. "You're the best! Thank you so much!" 

His phone buzzed from his backpack. He knew it was Chrome saying he arrived. 

Ginrou kissed his brother's cheek, grabbing his things and running to the door. "I'll call you then! Good work, brother!"

He rushed down the stairs and out of the building. Chrome was waiting for him, still on his bike. He smiled at Ginrou, kissing him before handing him the helmet. "Ready to go?"

Ginrou smiled, climbing behind Chrome and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ginrou couldn't help but compare Chrome to his brother. Kinrou was lean and tall and everything in him screamed protection. Chrome was shorter and had some fat around his belly. 

Ginrou forced a smile. "Like I always am."

Kinrou smiled fondly and returned the hug. "I'm just doing what I can to take care of you. Have a good day of classes and study hard!"

He leaned back in his chair after Ginrou left, shoving down the faint gnashing of his inner alpha. He hated that part of him acted like this every time he thought of Ginrou and Chrome being together. It wasn't his place to interfere in his little brother's life in that way—especially not when Chrome was such an upstanding young man.

He supposed it was partly due to family ties. His feelings had only gotten worse since Ginrou had moved in. Kinrou had always been a doting older brother, but now he felt like sometimes he straddled the line between sibling and parents. There was no other explanation for why he was so protective of Ginrou. He even used to scent his little brother when they were younger to keep the older kids from bullying him. 

The small, dark voice in the back of his mind that claimed " _Mine_ " was nothing more than misplaced brotherly concern. It had to be.

With a sigh, Kinrou finished his breakfast and got ready for work.

* * *

The day passed by slowly; Kinrou's stomach tightening with anticipation every time he looked up at the clock. Finally, at just after 6, he sent a text to Ginrou.

> _I get off work in an hour. Where should I meet you so we can do the shopping you need?_

Ginrou sighed. As much as he loved his course, he hated working with Autodesk. Photoshop or Corel Draw were much more his thing, but Francois insisted they needed to learn everything. Oh, well…

He unlocked his phone. Classes took way longer than usual with their presentation drawing near. They had to work with the marketing students and develop a campaign for the next festival. Ginrou was rather lucky to have a nice partner. Kirisame was patient and full of amazing ideas that made Ginrou excited for their meetings.

Ginrou smiled at his brother's message. He waved a goodbye at his classmates before focusing on his phone. Kinrou deserved his undivided attention, after all.

> _Classes just finished here. Let's meet at McDonald's. I'm craving a sundae <3 _

Kinrou smiled at the text he got in response. Ginrou had such a sweet tooth! It must be because his heat was coming up. 

"Did you get a text from your girlfriend?" one of his co-workers, a young Omega woman named Yuzuriha, asked him with a smile.

Kinrou blinked at her in confusion. "Girlfriend? No, no, I don't have a girlfriend. I was texting my younger brother."

"Oh, that's so cute! Is the age gap between you big?"

"Oh, no. Only a few years." He turned his attention back to his phone.

> _Sounds good. I'll see you there._

"Aha… Is he an alpha like you?"

"He's an omega, actually. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." He hurried back to his desk from the vending machine to finish up his work so he could leave. 

At 7:00 on the dot, he stepped through the door into the burger place. When he spotted Ginrou's familiar blond hair, he smiled fondly.

Ginrou grinned when he saw his brother arrive. He was in the middle of devouring his sundae and had two burgers waiting as well. He wasn't sure which one Kinrou liked the most since he had a mostly balanced diet, so he could only hope he enjoyed cheddar as well.

"So, how was work?" Ginrou asked almost eagerly as his brother sat before him.

Kinrou took the burger closest to him, but didn't eat just yet. "Work was… interesting. While I was texting you earlier, one of my co-workers asked if I was texting my girlfriend." 

Kinrou honestly seemed concerned by the assumption. Was it because he was an alpha, that if he was on the phone it had to be to talk with a potential mate?

Something about that thought connected to Ginrou made his stomach churn, heat rushing through his veins and bringing a blush to his cheeks. He shook his head minutely to brush away the thought and started to devour his burger.

Ginrou felt his face heating up at his brother's words. Something stirred within him, a part that was more than proud that someone said that and Kinrou thought it was important to mention. He wondered what that meant. Could he… have hope?

Ginrou finished his sundae, taking his burger just like his brother did. The taste was almost heavenly. He moaned in delight, licking some cheddar off of his lips. 

"Did it bother you? Or was it just, y'know, weird?" Ginrou asked with genuine curiosity. He really needed to know what his brother thought of it.

Kinrou fought down the urge to wipe away the lingering cheese and grease from his brother's face. He wasn't a little kid anymore, for one, and for two, they were in a public establishment. He didn't think his old method of licking his thumb and wiping Ginrou's face would fly in this environment.

Then the quiet sound slipped past his lips, sending Kinrou's blood pressure jumping. He almost didn't hear the question over how his body instantly went on alert, looking around the restaurant and mentally tagging the alphas he saw. His precious little brother was close to heat! If he didn't protect Ginrou, then someone might try to take him away and do unspeakable things to _his_ omega—

Kinrou shook himself hard to get the thought out of his head. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. "I was lost in thought. Still focused on that strange question. What in the world would possess someone to ask if I'm texting a girlfriend when I don't have one?"

Ginrou hummed. "Just because you don't have someone now doesn't mean you won't have someone tomorrow!" 

It had always been that way with Ginrou. Requests like _please, go out with me!_ came when he expected it the least. Chrome was one of those alphas that took him by surprise. At least he wasn't boisterous about it. He was quiet and simple in those matters and whenever Ginrou asked, _"I wouldn't dream of shining more than you."_

Those words, that smile followed Ginrou in his dreams, but it wasn't Chrome's voice that echoed; it was Kinrou's, and Ginrou always woke up needy and feverish from such dreams.

He smiled at his brother. His voice was almost like honey. "So there's no one you think of in that way?"

Kinrou's brow furrowed at Ginrou's comment. If he was being perfectly honest, he didn't want a girlfriend—or a boyfriend, either. He was perfectly happy with his life right now. He wasn't lonely, didn't long for companionship, because, "Why would I need a girlfriend when I have you?"

_At least until Ginrou mates with someone else and leaves you,_ a nasty little voice whispered in his mind. His shoulders tensed at the thought, nails digging into his palm. Were it not for the scent blockers he wore as a courtesy to his fellow office workers, his acrid distress pheromones would probably fill the whole restaurant.

Kinrou's words were powerful. He wondered if his brother realized just how much power he held over his heart. His heart, that was beating so fast and loud he could hear it on his ears. 

Ginrou choked—and not in the way he wanted to. He set down the burger, or what remained of it, while trying to ask for water or help or whatever.

This was bad. Too bad for his weak heart.

Kinrou was on his feet and around the table faster than he could think, smacking his little brother on the back to try to dislodge the bite of burger. "Ginrou! Are you okay?" His heart was in his throat at the thought of losing his precious baby boy—baby _brother_.

He didn't stop until he was sure Ginrou was breathing properly, one of the employees bringing over a cup of water.

"See, this is why I can't have anyone else in my life," he said jokingly. "I have a heart attack just thinking about something happening to you."

Ginrou wasn't about to say it was his brother's fault that he choked in the first place. He took in a deep breath. "I'm fine now. Thanks." 

He couldn't stop himself from blushing at his brother's words. He felt dear, wanted, even if not in the way he truly wanted to. "I-I see… You ready to go? Amaryllis closes the store before 8."

He stood up, finishing his burger as they walked outside. He really couldn't take it anymore. _What will become of me when my heat comes and you're not here… Brother?_

"Yes, let's hurry." Kinrou kept hovering around Ginrou on the way out the door, as if afraid he might suddenly start to choke again. He didn't relax until they got to the shop.

Kinrou let Ginrou do his thing, talking with his friend about various topics while occupying himself with looking through the erotic novels and DVDs on a nearby shelf. His eyes caught on one DVD in particular that made his whole face flush bright red. A petite blond Omega was on his knees in front of a tall, dark-haired alpha. The title of the DVD was scrawled above them in big, bold letters: _Craving Big Brother's Knot._

Kinrou quickly turned away from the shelf, opting to stare out toward the lingerie display. But one of the mannequins had on a short blonde wig with a strappy black body harness, and before he could stop himself, his brain was conjuring up the mental image of Ginrou wearing the harness… and nothing else.

A small whine escaped his throat as he mentally shook himself. _No!_ He must not think about his precious brother like… like some kind of… _o_ _mega._

Ginrou went over all of his options. He really wanted a proper vibrator this time, but the size wasn't that different from a normal dildo and he wasn't sure if it was worth it with the prices… And there was that cute nightdress he really wanted. He asked Amaryllis if he could try it on, to which he received the green light he was more than hyped to get.

He hummed in approval. The nightdress was pure white with delicate lacy details over the bottom hem and his chest. The parts that weren't covered with lace were sheer, leaving his belly and ass almost in full view. Ginrou was glad he had put on his thin, equally lacy panties today. It was perfect.

_Will you think that too?_

Ginrou bit his lip, tempted to just call his brother over and show him. He wondered what reaction he'd have… What if he said he wanted his opinion because he wanted to please Chrome? Would he be jealous? Or angry? Would he even feel flustered seeing his baby brother like this?

He made up his mind the moment the image of a blushing Kinrou invaded his mind. "Brother, can you come here?"

Kinrou jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Ginrou's voice. "What do you need?" He asked as he approached. 

The sight of Ginrou's back and ass dressed in white lace and sheer fabric nearly knocked him off his feet. It had been a while since he'd seen his little brother's body not covered up by clothes—not since he presented and started _developing_ in the way omegas tend to do.

In the mirror, Kinrou could see sweet, small breasts encased in more of the white lace, and a soft tummy covered with the sheer panel.

His face was beet red, mouth dry as he tried to formulate a response. "I-is that… for Chrome?" he asked haltingly.

Ginrou turned around slowly, making the act a show for his brother to see. His face was flushed, but he couldn't contain a small smile. _No. It's for you. Everything I do is for you, brother._ Instead, he asked, "Do you think I look good?"

He stopped when he was facing the mirror again, knowing Kinrou had a full view of his barely covered ass. If Kinrou had such a reaction, he _had_ to feel something, anything, for him too. And Ginrou would do everything in his power to make him admit it, tease him beyond his limits. _I wasn't called a brat by everyone for nothing, y'know._ He giggled at the thought.

"I-I… I'm your brother, you shouldn't be asking me these questions…" He _did_ look good, so sweet and soft, and Kinrou had to look away or he feared he'd do something he would regret—like embarrass himself, or act more like an overprotective parent than an adult speaking to another adult.

"Anyway. If you're done we should go." _Before he did something wildly inappropriate._

Ginrou pouted. "If I can't ask you, the one I trust the most, then who will I ask?"

He took a step forward, fingers interlaced behind his back and leaned forward a little. If Ginrou had a female body, then his breasts would be on full view. But the _lack_ thereof also proved to be an advantage, as the loose fabric let his brother see one of his small nipples. "And you didn't answer yet, _brother."_ He savoured the word at the tip of his tongue. Ginrou couldn't deny this was getting funnier… and exciting too.

Kinrou had to bite back a whimper at Ginrou's words. He was thrilled to hear that his brother trusted him and his judgement, but the way he said it, coupled with the view of his pert, pink nipple… 

If Ginrou wasn't his brother, he'd have pounced long ago. But the memory of his mother's words rang in his head: _"It's your responsibility to take care of your brother. Protect him and keep him safe."_ Kinrou took that responsibility very seriously. 

"…You're beautiful," he conceded, his voice quiet. A moment later he spun on his heel and walked away stiffly. Running a hand through his short hair, he forced himself to take deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm his racing heart. At least the multiple scents of perfumes and lubricants at the shop blocked out Ginrou's scent.

Ginrou smiled at his brother's retreating back. Beautiful… Kinrou said he was beautiful! He almost bounced in excitement, taking off the nightdress in favor of his own clothes. 

Amaryllis was nowhere to be seen when he emerged from the dressing room. He walked over to a beta standing at the counter, quickly paying for the clothes and toys—in the end he decided to take both the dildo and vibrator. 

Ginrou put the bags inside his backpack. He'd rather die than be caught walking with these things on the street. He smiled at his brother. All embarrassment disappeared from his face.

"I got everything!" Ginrou informed, tugging at his brother's shirt. "About the shopping list, I want that chocolate cake you made on my birthday. And your yakisoba too."

Kinrou stationed himself in the corner, staring at the blacked-out window as he waited for his brother. He couldn't get the soft smile, the tender affection out of his head. He was the _worst brother ever._ Why, oh, why did Ginrou have to be so… so… 

He bit back a growl at the memory of Ginrou introducing Chrome for the first time. The two of them suited each other. They were both very outgoing, happy with one another; and Kinrou could tell Chrome was utterly besotted. He was a good alpha and he'd make a fine mate for Ginrou.

And when his little brother finished school and left his apartment to live with his new mate… Kinrou didn't know what he would do.

He turned at the sound of Ginrou's voice, following him out of the shop. "Okay. Let's go get the ingredients and I'll make everything tonight." Even if it meant being up until midnight, he'd make sure everything was perfect for Ginrou's heat. He'd even make double the regular amount of yakisoba. He was sure Chrome would want to eat some, too.

Ginrou nodded at his brother's words. He felt so content he couldn't stop himself from humming the whole way to the nearest market. He wasn't sure how he went from _A 1000 Words_ to _The Perfect World_ along the way, but he loved both of them and didn't mind it that much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was already running late for classes. But the thought faded quickly when he caught sight of the calendar. Kinrou had circled the day his heat was supposed to start with a bright red marker. It should be at least two days away from now, but since Ginrou didn't use suppressants it could always start with one or two days of difference.
> 
> Oh. He blinked, only then realizing that the dampness on the back of his shorts wasn't just sweat. Ginrou's eyes widened. Oh, fuck. He wasn't ready for it, not today. He and his brother were going to watch movies and spend time together but now Ginrou knew none of it was going to happen because Kinrou always left him alone for his heat.

The market was fairly empty, considering it was almost dinnertime on a weekday. Ginrou had no idea what they needed to buy, so he just stayed by his brother's side. And if chocolate bars and other snacks magically appeared inside their basket… Well, Ginrou had nothing to do with it.

_And it wasn't like Kinrou would deny him._

Kinrou was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even blink at the sweets that had amassed in the shopping basket. He finished the grocery shopping like a robot, just going through the motions on autopilot.

He didn't come back to his senses properly until they walked back outside and a cold breeze hit him in the face. "Oh, it's getting colder out," he observed dumbly. "Are you going to be okay?" He looked down at Ginrou to see if he'd worn a jacket.

Ginrou blinked. He didn't have anything with him. His shirt was too thin and there only so much his socks could do to keep his legs warm.

He looked at Kinrou. He didn't need more than a few seconds to make his mind. Ginrou got closer to his brother, hugging the other's arm near his chest. Kinrou was warm and solid against him. He felt safer like this, as though the cold wouldn't bother him anymore.

And it really wouldn't, if the warmth seeping into his heart was anything to go by. 

He smiled at his brother. "Now I will!"

"Wait a second, here." Kinrou was still in his suit from work, so he set down the groceries to take off his suit jacket and drape it around Ginrou's shoulders. "That should help keep you warmer than just being close to me."

The jacket was still warm from his body heat, and it had faint traces of his scent around the collar. It practically swamped Ginrou and he had to look away quickly to keep from doing something embarrassing. Picking up the groceries, he said, "Come on, let's hurry home so I can get started on the cake."

Ginrou pouted. The jacket felt nice, warm and big and full of Kinrou's scent. But it still wasn't _Kinrou._

He just hugged his brother's arm again, tighter. And before he could do anything to push him away… "It's better like this! Also… I don't want others looking at me and thinking they can have their way." He lowered his gaze, purposefully hiding his expression from his brother's view. "You'll protect me, right? Brother always protects me." He nuzzled into his brother's arm, a content sigh leaving his lips.

Kinrou's heart started to pound and the smallest of growls escaped his throat at the thought of another alpha sneaking up behind them to grab Ginrou and run off with him. It took a moment before he could compose himself. That sort of thing was so outlandish, it never happened in this day and age… but still.

"Here, hold these." He handed Ginrou a couple of bags of groceries before wrapping that arm around his shoulders. "How's this? Warm enough?"

Ginrou felt his face heating up at the arm on his shoulders. He still smiled, a purr leaving his lips. This was way better than just hugging his brother's arm. "Thank you," he murmured.

The way back was mostly silent except for the occasional shift of the plastic bags. Ginrou enjoyed every second of it. His brother was so close and warm and _home._ To any outsider, they probably looked like mates. Ginrou's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

He couldn't stop himself from dreading the moment they came back home. He didn't want to let his brother go, nor give back his jacket. "Can we watch _Maze Runner_ tomorrow? I want to watch it with _you,"_ he emphasized the last word, just in case Kinrou tried to come up with some excuse.

Kinrou nodded absently. He had work, but it was only a half-day. "We can watch it in the afternoon. You only have morning classes, right?" Of course he knew his brother's class schedule, but he still liked to ask in case there was a last-minute change.

When they got back to their apartment, Kinrou put away the groceries, leaving the chocolate bars and cake ingredients out on the counter. He ran out onto the balcony to get the blankets he'd left out that morning, bringing them inside and folding them to tuck into a basket.

He hoped Ginrou didn't mind a little bit of scenting… in case Chrome _didn't_ come over, at least he would have his brother's comforting scent to soothe his inner omega.

Placing the chocolate bars on top of the blankets, he set the basket in front of Ginrou's bedroom door. Then he returned to the kitchen to make chocolate cake. "Your nesting materials are ready," he called out to his brother. "Go ahead and put them in your room."

Ginrou skipped to his room as soon as he saw Kinrou motioning towards the kitchen. He didn't lock the door behind him. He never did, not ever since Kinrou came to live with him. 

He took off the jacket. Kinrou didn't ask for it back, so Ginrou wasn't going to offer either. He brought the fabric to his nose, inhaling his brother's scent. It was perfect, comforting and familiar at the same time. Ginrou remembered how embarrassed Kinrou looked seeing him back at Amaryllis's story. He groaned against the jacket. He'd never been so bold before. And it felt good! He wanted his brother's eyes on his body again, wanted Kinrou to see him as the adult and omega he was instead of just the _little brother._

He sighed, opening his bottom drawer. He carefully folded the jacket and put it there along with all the other shirts he sneaked out of his brother's room. His little collection would come in handy when his heat arrived. Not as good as having Kinrou with him, but still better than nothing.

He snapped out of his thoughts at his brother's voice. Ginrou closed the drawer and locked it with the small key just in case before opening the door. He smiled at the basket full of clothes and sheets and the bars he got in the market. He could feel Kinrou's scent lingering on them. His brother really took such good care of him…

"Thank you!" Ginrou called back, bringing the basket inside and closing the door behind him. 

Now he had a nest to build.

Kinrou hummed under his breath as he put the cake in the oven. While it baked he would start on the yakisoba and then he could do the frosting while it cooled.

It took him about two hours, but he finally finished everything. He covered the cake and put the yakisoba in individual containers to make it easy for Ginrou to just throw one in the microwave and reheat it once his heat began. He finished up with the dishes before calling, "Ginrou, I'm going to bed!"

Ginrou blinked, hands halting in the middle of building his nest. While most omegas contented themselves with haphazard, colorful messes, he preferred something more neat and organized.

He blamed it on Kinrou. His brother always made sure everything was clean and welcoming for Ginrou, something that changed how his nest was made entirely. Even his drawers and closet were neat now!

He looked down at his bed. It was covered with sheets in pastel tones—yellow, pink, orange, red—and way too many pillows, but he'd successfully made it so two grown ups could fit inside the dent. Ginrou also put in a box with his toys and lubricant, as well as tissues and some stuffed animals that accompanied him since childhood. He nodded at himself, pride warming his chest. He would leave the last details to be added for later—Kinrou's clothes were all the color he needed to make his nest _perfect._

He skipped outside, meeting his brother still in the kitchen. The aroma of yakisoba and chocolate drifted around, making Ginrou hungry again. He went to the cabinet where he put his pills, swallowing one with a glass of water.

"Thank you brother," he repeated the words from earlier. It was getting really late now and Kinrou always woke up earlier than Ginrou. He felt a little bad for making his brother stay up so late. "Uh, actually… I'm hungry… Can you make me something before sleeping?"

Kinrou couldn't help but smile at the scent of contented omega. The nest building must be going well.

"Of course. What are you in the mood for? I could grill some fish or make omelet rice," he suggested. Neither would take long, he could whip them up quickly.

Ginrou thought for a moment. Everything his brother did was delicious. But now… "Grilled fish, please!"

He took a seat on the counter, his favorite place when it came to watching his brother cook.

"Got it." He replaced the apron he'd recently taken off, pulling the fish he'd gotten at the market out of the refrigerator. It was supposed to be tomorrow's dinner but he didn't mind cooking it early if Ginrou was hungry. "So how were classes today?"

Ginrou hummed. "They were nice! Even with the merciless Francois. And me and Kirisame got a lot of our project going today. At this rate we'll finish with one or two weeks to spare even with my heat coming!"

He knew he wasn't the most assiduous person around. Ginrou was known for not putting effort into anything at all. But this was something he really wanted to do right. And he couldn't help but be proud of it.

"It'll be an open event, by the way. So, uh, if you wanna come to see… I'll be happy," he murmured, putting his hair behind his ear.

Kinrou cooked while Ginrou talked, seasoning the fish and then turning it when the skin was crispy so the other side could cook.

"Of course. Send me the details and I'll request the time off if I need to." He wouldn't miss a big event like this for the world, not if it was this important to Ginrou.

Sliding the fish off of the grill pan and onto a plate, he used his chopsticks to pick a bite up and taste it. "Perfect. Here you go, Ginrou." He passed his brother the plate to eat.

Ginrou wasn't even sure what thrilled him the most, the fact that his brother was coming or that his brother really made him the most delicious-looking grilled fish ever. 

He took a bite, only to moan in pure delight. "'s good! Thank you brother!" He said in-between mouthfuls of fish. "You're so good for me," he purred without even noticing, lost in the pleasure of having good food.

Kinrou's breath caught in his throat and his cock jerked in his pants at Ginrou's responses to his cooking. He cleared his throat loudly and turned to leave the kitchen, saying, "I really need to get to bed. I'll clean up the dishes in the morning. Good night! Sleep well!" 

Escaping to his bedroom and closing the door behind him, he sighed and slumped backward. His little brother was just thankful for the food! That was all! That had to be all…

 _Get your head out of the gutter,_ he admonished himself. _Don't forget he has a boyfriend already. One that we approve of, at that._

_He isn't yours._

Ginrou whispered a goodnight in return, even if he wasn't sure if his brother heard him. He sighed, finishing his meal in silence. 

He stood up to put the dirty plate on the faucet and head to sleep when an idea struck him. Why not just save his brother some hassle and do the dishes himself? Kinrou had been extra nice to him today and Ginrou felt an almost overwhelming need to please his brother too, even if it was with something so small. 

He nodded to himself, getting to work quickly. It didn't take long to clean everything. Ginrou could already hear his brother's voice thanking him for it. 

He took a quick shower, changing into some nice, comfortable pajamas. Ginrou bit his lip before reaching for the drawer and grabbing his brother's newly acquired jacket. It still had his brother's scent, so strong it almost felt like he was there with him.

Ginrou smiled to himself as he settled into his nest, hugging the jacket to sleep.

* * *

Kinrou tossed and turned all night, struggling to get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, images flashed in his mind: Ginrou with Chrome's mate mark; Ginrou round and glowing, pregnant with Chrome’s pup; Ginrou saying, _"I don't need you anymore, Kinrou. I have an alpha now."_

Instead of waking up at 6 like usual, he didn't roll out of bed until nearly 8, rushing through his shower and completely forgoing his usual workout. He put together a hasty breakfast of rice and leftover miso soup and left it out for his brother. Fixing up his tie and running a hand through his short hair, he knocked on Ginrou's door. "Wake up, Ginrou," he called out. "I have to go to work, but breakfast is on the table. Come eat before it gets cold." He hurried over to the door and shoved his feet into his outdoor shoes, dashing out without even locking it behind him.

Ginrou stirred in his bed at the sound of his brother's voice. He opened his eyes slowly only to close it right away. The light coming from the window was too bright for his sensitive eyes—even more than usual. He whimpered. He was all sweaty and sticky and found himself unable to find a truly comfortable position. 

He got up after a while, leaving his room and heading to the kitchen. The breakfast Kinrou prepared for him was only lukewarm by now. Ginrou could feel his brother's scent everywhere. It comforted him and settled his anxiety a little. He ate everything simply because he didn't want to make his brother worried if he knew Ginrou didn't have a proper breakfast.

He sighed, washing everything just like he did the night before. His brother didn't say anything. He didn't even see Ginrou like he did every morning. He wondered if Kinrou was alright. Did he wake up late? It must've been because he went to bed too late the previous night. Because of Ginrou. How could he be such a terrible omega for his brother? 

Ginrou sobbed, even if he didn't understand where the tears really came from. Kinrou wouldn't be mad at him. He never was, not even when he scolded him. So why was he so scared? Why did he feel like an absolute failure? Was this the reason his brother didn't want him? Because Ginrou was bad?

He leaned against the counter, breathing heavily to regain control over his emotions. He looked at the clock on the wall. He was already running late for classes. But the thought faded quickly when he caught sight of the calendar. Kinrou had circled the day his heat was supposed to start with a bright red marker. It should be at least two days away from now, but since Ginrou didn't use suppressants it could always start with one or two days of difference.

Oh. He blinked, only then realizing that the dampness on the back of his shorts wasn't just sweat. Ginrou's eyes widened. Oh, fuck. He wasn't ready for it, not today. He and his brother were going to watch movies and spend time together but now Ginrou knew none of it was going to happen because Kinrou always left him alone for his heat.

Ginrou whined, running back to his nest. He buried his nose in his brother's shirts, moaning and whimpering as he tried to pleasure himself. His nest had been perfect. Ginrou felt it last night, when he finished building it, but now it felt empty and lacking in so many ways. Distressed pheromones filled his room, making the place even more uncomfortable and wrong.

He hugged his brother's clothes close to his chest. Ginrou needed more of his scent. He needed more of his brother, right now. He grabbed everything he could with him as he ran towards the only other room in the apartment. Kinrou's bedroom was simple and almost plain with its dark blue and black tones. The only decorations were the bookshelves and pictures of him and Ginrou hanging on the walls. 

Ginrou's eyes sparkled through the tears as he took in his brother's bed. While omegas built nests during their heats, alphas built dens that more often than not were permanent. Kinrou's den was methodically built and has that touch of carefulness that Ginrou associated with his brother. But it was something built for Kinrou alone. Ginrou huffed, throwing his things on his brother's bed. Now pastel tones mingled together with dark blue and colored shirts and white pillows. It was beautiful and felt like home when Ginrou made himself comfortable and grabbed the vibrator he bought the previous day.

Ginrou wasn't sure how many times he came over his brother's den before he fell asleep, vibrator still on and inside of him, covered in cum, sweat and slick. Here, surrounded by his alpha's scent, Ginrou found the release he needed. He was safe and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings for the following:  
> -Non-consensual somnophilia

Kinrou barely managed to make it to work on time. However, he found he couldn't focus on work at all that morning. His daily routine had been messed up, and more than that, his nose was clogged with an unusually sweet scent. He couldn't pinpoint it but he kept picking up phantom traces of it and it was driving him mad.

An audible sigh escaped his mouth when his half-day shift finally ended. He could go home, get his workout done, and relax with his brother one last time before Ginrou's heat. Maybe he could even get in a little cuddle time—platonic, of course! Just sharing a blanket on the sofa while they watched the movie. It would be like old times when they used to nap together in the same bed or on the couch at home.

Kinrou knew that it wasn't… _unheard of_ for siblings to have deeper relationships than what was considered "normal." But generally it was more common during the teenage years, when hormones were volatile. It was safer to explore at home, learning the ins and outs of one's own body and that of the opposite dynamic.

Men Kinrou's age shouldn't still be pining after their little brothers, especially when those brothers were omegas. But Kinrou knew that once Ginrou and Chrome settled down together, he'd never find anyone else. No one could fulfill his instincts to care and protect the way Ginrou did.

He slouched into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and dropping his suitcase in an unusual fit of untidiness. He wanted nothing more than to relax…

But a tantalizing scent caught his attention. The same one that had been teasing him all morning was thick in the air.

_Ginrou's heat._

He followed the scent to his bedroom and nearly tripped over himself at the sight of Ginrou asleep in his bed. Nesting materials, _including his own clothes,_ had been strewn all over the place.

A vibrator was lodged deep inside Ginrou, buzzing sluggishly. He was covered in dried cum and slick and sweat— _and he was the most erotic thing Kinrou had ever seen in his life._

His vision went blurry, nails digging into his palms as he smelled the air. No interloper. Just his own scent and _his omega's_ mingling perfectly in sync.

The next thing he knew, his pants were open and he was pulling the vibrator out, shoving his cock inside to replace it. Ginrou's hole stretched around him beautifully, soaking wet and eager to suck him in. He groaned lowly as he buried his dick into his brother's ass and held it there for a long moment, tongue flicking over Ginrou's scent gland to take in as much of that sweetness as he could. _"Mine,"_ he growled against Ginrou’s neck.

* * *

Ginrou dreamed of summer heat, grilled salmon, and children's laughter. He felt absolutely happy in the house he had decorated himself, with light colors and bright paintings and wooden furniture. There were a boy and a girl running around. They barely reached his hip in height, but carried themselves like they owned the world when in reality they were just two adorable brats, just like Ginrou. He patted the boy's golden hair and helped the girl fix her glasses over dark green eyes. Eyes that she inherited from her father.

He giggled as strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Kinrou's scent enveloped him in a hug of its own. Their children hugged Ginrou's legs as well, the girl's hand going to pat his already round belly. "I love you," he whispered, "all of you." Including those who were yet to be born.

The dream vanished soon, engulfed by an endless amount of heat and pleasure he couldn't quite place. Ginrou panted and squirmed. His body was bouncing and there was something hot inside of him. A delicious scent filled his nostrils, a scent that made him moan louder. 

_Brother,_ his hazy mind fulfilled the gap, even if Ginrou still couldn't tell if it was just another dream or not. His eyes were half-lidded as his parted his lips, "Alpha… Brother…?"

"Omega," Kinrou crooned, brushing his nose along the shell of Ginrou's ear. He'd lifted his hips to get a better angle, fucking into Ginrou as his nails dug into soft, plush thighs.

This was where Ginrou was meant to be. Under him, filled with him, taking him so well. "So good, perfect omega," he mumbled as he licked along the hot, swollen scent gland. His gums and teeth ached, wanting so badly to sink into the sweet flesh, but something held him back.

Ginrou's entire body shook with want and need. The nails on his thighs hurt. It was real; not a dream, but _real._ His brother was here, over him, inside of him, and he praised Ginrou. He was being good to him, he was a good omega!

He moaned even louder. He wanted to be better. He wanted his brother to know just how good he was being to Ginrou too! "M-More," he panted, one of his hands going to grab his brother's short dark hair, trying to pull him closer, "More, please, _alpha!"_

Kinrou shifted his grip until he'd lifted Ginrou's lower body completely off the bed. He held his omega wide open to get as deep as he could, groaning when he felt his knot starting to grow. It popped in and out easily the first few times; but with each successive thrust, he had to fuck harder and harder to get it in. "Fuck, take it, omega, take my knot!" Kinrou growled loudly. "I'll fill you up, make you _mine!"_

Ginrou cried out. He could feel his brother's knot rubbing against his insides, stretching him more and more with each thrust until he couldn't move anymore. Ginrou tilted his head, fully exposing his scent gland to his brother. He wanted to feel his teeth piercing through his skin, claiming Ginrou for life. "Gimme everything… Gimme your pups and make me yours!" 

He shivered, successfully pulling Kinrou close enough to kiss him as he came. It was sloppy and wet and Ginrou couldn't think of a better way for this to happen.

Kinrou didn't even need to touch Ginrou to make him come; it was a sure sign they were perfect for each other. But something still held him back, kept him from sinking his teeth into his sweet little omega's neck. He satisfied himself by sucking hard and leaving a deep purple-red bruise over it as his knot fully engaged and he came inside, filling his omega with his seed. 

He lowered Ginrou to the mattress and carefully arranged himself to make the tie as comfortable for his precious little brother as he could. Smiling, he dozed off quickly—he was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the strenuous activity.

Ginrou couldn't sleep. He already slept too much that day, anyway, and he was still high from the pleasure. He felt full and content with his brother's knot inside of him. Ginrou almost slapped himself for taking his pills. He was sure he would catch now if it weren't for them—and carrying his brother's children was one of the things he literally dreamed about. Ginrou sighed, getting himself more comfortable under his brother's hug. It was warm and safe and everything precious in the world. He didn't know when he fell asleep again, but he did so knowing that his greatest dream finally came true.

* * *

When Kinrou awakened several hours later, he was confused at first. Ginrou hadn't slept in his bed with him in years, so why…

Then memories of past events hit him like a freight train. Extricating himself from bed as carefully as he could—he was thankful his knot had receded and he'd already slid out of Ginrou completely—he dug around in his pants until he found his cell phone.

Thankfully, it was only early evening, a little after six. He had time to fix this, to do… something. He was just glad that Ginrou's heat hadn't thrown him into a rut. He knew there was no getting out of helping his little brother through the rest of it, though. Abandoning an omega mid-heat was like a death sentence.

He shot a text to his supervisor with vague mentions of _personal leave_ and a request to use a week's worth of PTO that he'd stocked up over the past several years. He didn’t use the terms _heat_ or _rut_ but those were implied in his text clearly enough.

That done, he padded into the kitchen on bare feet, not bothering to get dressed as he put together something easy to digest. Rice porridge was a good bet—Ginrou would need fluids and carbs more than anything else. He grabbed some cold water bottles from the fridge too, draining one himself while he made the porridge and carrying two more back into his bedroom with the food.

"Ginrou, wake up," he crooned softly, placing the tray of porridge on his bedside table. "You need to eat something. Come on." He reached over and brushed his brother's hair from his face, stroking fingers down his cheek tenderly.

God, he was so whipped.

Ginrou hummed in his sleep. Something smelled good and there was a soft touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes at the same time a purr escaped his lips.

He smiled when he recognized his brother's face. He was always happy seeing Kinrou, and even happier when his brother wasn't frowning or worried. He leaned into the touch, nuzzling into his brother's palm. 

"Feed me?" Ginrou asked, voice a little hoarse from the earlier moans. His gaze fell from his brother's face to his torso and beyond. He shivered when he saw his brother's cock. He remembered how much pleasure his brother gave him—would still give him—because he knew his brother would never leave him once it started. "Please?"

Kinrou watched Ginrou awaken by degrees; he was always so cute when he first woke up. A soft smile crossed his lips at the request.

"Of course, of course. Once a baby, always a baby, huh?" Kinrou said teasingly. "Sit up and I'll feed you. It'll be like when we were younger and you were sick. You always came to sleep in my bed and insisted that I be the one who took care of you. Do you remember that?"

He blew on the porridge before feeding each spoonful to Ginrou, occasionally putting water in his hands to drink. When the bowl of porridge was gone, Kinrou moved it away from the bed. "How do you feel? Wanna try watching the movie, or do you just want to stay here?"

Ginrou giggled as his brother took care of him. It felt too good; he didn't want to leave just yet, afraid this dream would shatter any moment. 

He didn't miss a beat before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, bringing him down with him. "Stay here! And cuddle!"

Kinrou smiled indulgently and settled on top of Ginrou, with knees between his legs and arms on either side of his face. He wanted to ask if this was okay; if he wouldn't rather have Chrome here with him. But he didn't want to run the risk of upsetting the omega and making him sick.

Plus… he wanted to pretend for a little while longer. 

In a tiny fit of selfishness, he wrapped his arms around Ginrou's shoulders and rolled them over until his little brother flopped over onto Kinrou's stomach. The position gave him the ability to stroke his back, giving Ginrou a massage to relax him.

Ginrou gasped when his brother changed their positions. He didn't expect this, but he couldn't complain either. Kinrou's fingers on his back helped him relax, easing the soreness that came with his heat.

He purred in contentment. His skin was warm where Kinrou touched him. Ginrou shifted a little, a small moan escaping him as he felt his alpha's cock brush against his thigh.

Ginrou hid his burning face on Kinrou's chest, "Sorry."

Kinrou pressed a kiss to Ginrou's hair. "You're fine. Don't apologize. How are you feeling?"

Ginrou sighed. "Still hot. Empty. Another wave's probably coming soon." Unlike what many people thought, omegas in heat didn't feel horny 100% of the time. Oversensitive and needy, yes, but none of that over-the-top arousal that was described in books and novels. Instead, it came in regular waves that varied between the days. 

He groaned against his brother's chest. He was feeling gross with so many fluids on and inside him. "I wanna shower. With you," he said in the most demanding bratty tone he could muster.

Kinrou stroked his hand over Ginrou's back tenderly. He listened carefully both to his brother's words and his body language, making sure he was comfortable and content.

"Okay, we can take a shower. Though you're only going to get dirty again after."

"Better than staying dirty all the time," Ginrou answered right away. 

Kinrou snorted softly. He had a point there.

Normally Ginrou didn't shower at all when his heats came. He barely ate as well, too busy riding off the waves of pleasure and passing out in-between. But now his brother was here with him and Ginrou could truly experience a more comfortable heat. "You'll take good care of me, right? And carry me? My alpha," he mumbled, purring in contentment as Kinrou resumed his caresses.

At Ginrou's comment, Kinrou's fingers tightened around his brother's hip possessively before he forced himself to let go. It wasn't Ginrou's fault Kinrou had such a shameful desire to monopolize his little brother. He was an omega who had gone into a sudden heat and was looking for comfort. It just so happened Kinrou was the closest candidate. After this week was done, Ginrou would probably insist that they just put it behind them…

"Of course I will. I'll take good care of my omega," he replied. He shifted Ginrou off of him so he could get up from the bed, then scooped him into his arms bridal-style to carry Ginrou to the bathroom.

Ginrou smiled as his brother carried him. It felt nice, so, so nice. "Good. 'Cause I don't want anyone else," he said truthfully. When this week ended, he would break off his relationship with Chrome. It was already unfair to the kind alpha to be used that way; he didn't want to make it last any longer. And he had Kinrou now. He giggled, murmuring over and over again _"My alpha"_ and just enjoying the sound of it.

Kinrou buried his nose in Ginrou's hair, just breathing in his scent. As long as he could keep himself from getting too caught up in the moment and biting Ginrou this week, they would be fine. Surely Chrome would understand that Kinrou wasn't trying to get in his way. He was a good guy and Kinrou was just trying to take care of his little brother.

Ginrou would mate with Chrome and everything would be set to rights.

Kinrou set Ginrou down on the stool in the bathroom. "Let me get the tub filling up, then I'll wash your back," he said. He turned the water for the tub all the way to hot before returning to Ginrou's side and starting to spray him down with the shower handle.

Ginrou let himself enjoy the moment. He brushed his now soaked hair out of his eyes to have a better view of his brother's handsome face. He brought his hands to his cheeks, allowing his thumb to brush over the long scar that was long since healed.

He still remembered how his brother gained that one. Ginrou had only been 14, newly presented as an omega and going into his first heat in the middle of school. He remembered the heavy gaze of alphas all around him, growling with each other to decide who'd get their hands on him first. But Kinrou was there, protecting him and bringing him back home. The fight wasn't pretty; the remaining scar was proof of it. 

Ginrou leaned in to kiss that scar. He loved it just as much as he loved everything about his brother. His gaze fell to his brother's lips. He tilted his head and asked, "Kiss me?"

Kinrou slowly worked his hands along Ginrou's skin, washing the sweat and cum from the porcelain surface with a sponge. He knelt in front of his brother, which put his head basically level with Ginrou's as he sat on the stool. He looked up at the touch to his cheek, eyes fluttering for just a moment.

He couldn't say no to the quiet request. He brushed his lips against Ginrou's once, twice, before pulling away a few inches to take in his expression.

Ginrou's cheeks were warm and his lips parted just a little, heart pounding in his chest from the shy, sweet touches. But he needed more. He needed his brother, right now, all to himself. He whispered with half-lidded eyes, "A real kiss now?"

"Are you sure?" The question slipped out before Kinrou could stop it.

Ginrou didn't answer this time. He leaned forward, pressing his brother's lips with his own. He bit Kinrou's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. His hands slipped from his brother's cheeks to the back of his neck and shoulder, bringing him closer to him. 

His lips brushed against Kinrou's as he spoke, "I said it already. I want everything you have to give me."

Kinrou's own hands slid into Ginrou's hair as they kissed, but he didn't pull the omega any closer just yet. When he heard the whispered words, though, he groaned and brought their mouths together one more time before breaking away. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll give you everything."

Ginrou nodded, a bit hazy from both the kiss and his brother's promise. He let him finish cleaning his body. The massage was nice and welcome. When he finished, Ginrou felt refreshed and clean and soft. 

He reached for his brother, silently asking him to carry him again. "You'll bathe with me, right?"

Kinrou hadn't seen this much of his brother's body since they were little and would take baths together. He relished in getting to touch every inch, from the crown of his head to his perfect toes. Once he was scrubbed and rinsed thoroughly, he scooped Ginrou up and carried him over to the tub, which had filled up with steaming hot water.

"Of course. I won't leave you alone, Ginrou. Not unless you're sleeping."

Ginrou frowned. "What if I want you to stay even if I'm sleeping?"

He relaxed on the water, leaning backwards and stretching his somewhat sore legs. Multiple orgasms took quite a tow on them with all the spasms. 

He looked at his brother's eyes, "I liked it… Waking up with you inside of me." Ginrou blinked slowly. "I wouldn't mind if you woke me up that way every day."

Kinrou brushed Ginrou's wet hair from his face; he probably should have put it up in a towel, but he'd wanted to indulge in running his fingers through it.

"What I meant was that I'll wait until you're asleep to do things like get food ready and grab water. I won't leave you for long, I promise."

He couldn't help but flush at the memory. "That was… I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I just couldn't…" _I couldn't control myself_ sounded like such a lame excuse, but seeing Ginrou fast asleep in his den, cuddling with his clothes… he really had lost control, his inner alpha taking over.

Ginrou hummed. "Why are you apologizing? I said I liked it." He shifted so he could rest his head on the crook of his brother's neck, nuzzling into his scent gland.

Kinrou smelt of coffee and rain, with the musk undertones that screamed alpha. He loved this scent more than anything else. Ginrou could feel his body heating up again as another wave washed through him. It was faster than he predicted. Ginrou wondered if his brother's presence had something to do with it.

He moaned against the other's skin, dragging his teeth over his scent gland. He wanted to bite so much it hurt. But not now. Ginrou wanted his brother to mark him first.

"Brother, need you, now."

Kinrou bit his lip at the feeling of Ginrou nuzzling against his neck, teeth grazing his scent gland. He was heating up too, reacting to the cloud of pheromones his little brother was pumping out.

“I’m here, Ginrou. I’ve got you.” He reached down under the water to run fingers around Ginrou’s hole, testing how open he still was—wanting to see if he could slide right in or if Ginrou would need to be stretched out some to take him.

Ginrou whimpered at the feeling, moving his hips to get some friction. He kissed his brother's neck and shoulder, nipped on his collarbone and sucked his jaw. 

This wave was stronger than the previous one, from before Kinrou came. Ginrou panted, "'M fine. J-Just… Want you inside…"

Kinrou nodded, drawing Ginrou’s mouth up to kiss him while rearranging his lower body. Ginrou’s legs settled on either side of his hips and Kinrou held his erection in place with one hand while guiding him down onto it with the other. He groaned into Ginrou’s mouth at the feeling of his tight heat, somehow even warmer than the bath water. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “You feel so good…”

Ginrou parted the kiss to breathe. Dear gods, this was so good, almost sinfully so. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, using them to get support as he started moving up and down. 

He didn't know how long he managed before he just couldn't move on his own anymore. He kissed his brother again, bringing the other's hand to one of his nipples. He let out a sound that he wasn't sure if was a chuckle or a moan. "Brother, did you just get bigger inside of me?"

Kinrou let Ginrou set the pace and move on top of him at first, but when it felt like he was flagging, Kinrou started to rock his hips upward. They were both heedless of the water splashing out of the tub. 

When Ginrou moved Kinrou's hand to play with a soft, pert nipple, he groaned at the thought of wrapping his lips around one and sucking warm, sweet milk from it. He blinked and turned his face away at the question. "M-maybe…"

This time Ginrou really chuckled. Kinrou was amazing. The best, really. And he was so cute when embarrassed! Ginrou wanted to see more of his expression. 

He straightened his back as good as he could with his brother still inside of him. He pulled his brother closer until his face was pressed against Ginrou's chest. "They're so full now, it hurts a little," he whispered. It wasn't a lie. Heats always messed with Ginrou's hormones enough to make him lactate. "Will you take care of it for me, brother?" He purred against his brother's hair at the same time Kinrou hit that spot that made him see stars.

Kinrou's eyes fluttered at the comment and he nodded absently, like Ginrou had somehow put a spell over him to turn him into an obedient knot toy. Both hands dropped down to Ginrou’s hips, helping him fuck himself on Kinrou’s cock, while his mouth opened up to capture a small bud. He worked his tongue against it curiously, swirling and sucking until he was rewarded with a trickle of fluid.

The taste was unlike anything he'd ever had before and he was instantly addicted. He whined and sucked harder, cock twitching when another spurt of milk hit his tongue.

Ginrou didn't know how to describe what he was feeling now. It was good, for sure. As long as it came from Kinrou it couldn't be anything but good. His brother's breath against his chest tickled a little. At first Ginrou felt as though his brother was a child tasting something new. It was endearing and exciting at the same time. 

He moaned louder when his milk finally started flowing out and his brother started to suck harder. Oh, so this was why so many omegas were into this. Ginrou rocked his hips harder, faster, always relishing in the small moans coming from his brother. Fuck, he was coming closer too fast for his own liking. "H-harder," he begged, unsure if he wanted his brother to fuck into him or suck him harder. Both sounded perfect for him right now.

The heat; Ginrou’s milk; his soft sounds of pleasure and cries for more—it all wound Kinrou up more than any porn ever had. Shifting in the tub, he pinned Ginrou against the far end and began to fuck into him harder while moving over to suck on his other nipple.

Ginrou's voice caught in his throat. He gasped for air. The new position made Kinrou go even deeper. It was all too much for him. Ginrou shuddered, nails digging in his brother's shoulders as he came between them. "A-alpha…" _Mark me, please, mark me._

Kinrou shuddered, vision hazy. Everything felt so amazing; his whole body tingled from the pleasure of tasting Ginrou's heat milk and feeling him cum around his cock. Kinrou's knot grew bigger and bigger until it finally locked inside—he practically roared in his orgasm, finally sinking his claiming fangs into the scent gland on his omega's neck.

The taste of his blood and pheromones straight from the source was enough to tip Kinrou into a full rut. He continued to thrust as he filled his mate more and more, leaving Ginrou bloated and heavy with seed. "Fuck, get pregnant!" he growled against the bloody mark on Ginrou's neck.

Ginrou only nodded, taking everything his brother had to give him. He felt full, load after load of cum spurting inside of him as warm blood trickled down his shoulder.

 _Marked._ Kinrou just claimed him. Ginrou felt tears falling just at the thought. So many feelings hit him at the same time he didn't even know how to describe them. Happiness? Relief? He didn't know even if those feelings were his or his brother's anymore. It was confusing, overwhelming, but also the best thing he ever felt. A dream that finally came true.

He smiled at Kinrou. "Thank you… I love you."

Kinrou panted against Ginrou's neck—his brother, his omega, his _mate._ "So good, so good," he crooned as he reached up to thread his fingers through Ginrou's hair. "Beautiful omega, beautiful mate, gonna get round with my pups."

He was nearly overwhelmed with emotion as he pictured Ginrou pregnant. Maybe they'd get lucky and have twins.

Once he'd recovered his breath, he carefully lifted Ginrou out of the bath. "Legs around me," he mumbled. "Let's get you dried off." He was incredibly cautious as he stepped out, not wanting to hurt his omega.

Ginrou did as his brother told him. He sighed as his brother's knot shifted slightly inside of him. He was starting to feel sleepy from the orgasm. "I want twins," he said out of nowhere. He remembered his dream, the pair that looked up at like he was the sun. He could see that dream coming true now as well.

"And chocolate cake," he added, giggling at himself because they had nothing to do with each other.

Kinrou smiled indulgently at his mate. "Twins would be wonderful."

He moved with his precious cargo over to grab their towels, drying Ginrou off as best he could. By the time they got back to the bed, he could feel his knot starting to deflate a little. He pressed a kiss to Ginrou's lips, which turned into another and another. 

"Once my knot has gone down, I'll get you cake," he replied.

Ginrou nodded, still latching onto his brother like a koala of sorts. He pressed another kiss to Kinrou's lips. They tasted sweet from Ginrou's milk. It was strangely arousing, to feel his taste off of his brother's lips.

He babbled through his sleepiness. He wanted to stay awake until he knot was gone, feel every moment of it. "What would you name them? I like name plays. Like ours. Y'know, something like Miharu and Mahiru. Oh, that sounds nice, doesn't it? If we have a boy and a girl." His hand went to touch his belly. He thought he could feel a slight bulge. His brother was really that big, huh? "What do you think?"

Kinrou nodded again, just enjoying touching every inch of Ginrou he could reach. "Those are nice. What about Kintarou and Gintarou? If we have two boys."

He shifted Ginrou's weight on his chest to be able to press gentle kisses around the mating mark. "Does it hurt too badly?" he asked.

Ginrou smiled. "I like it. They'll be Kin and Gin just like us." He paused, thinking for a moment. "And Hina and Hana if they're two girls." 

"Huh? The bite?" Ginrou asked, confused for a moment. He thought about it, then shook his head. "Not really. It just feels a little weird. It's kinda warm… And I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I mean, it's not bad at all, just too much. I don't even know what's mine and what's yours now."

Kinrou's mouth moved up to catch Ginrou's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it gently. "I never thought I would get to experience this," he whispered. "It's like a dream."

A purr escaped Ginrou’s lips. Hearing his brother say it made it feel so much more real. "It is," he agreed. "A dream I had since middle school now," he confessed, pink tinting his cheeks.

Kinrou flushed too, just burying his face in Ginrou's neck to hide his embarrassment. He could feel his knot deflating, so he gave a slight tug to test whether he could pull out.

Ginrou moaned when his brother tried to get out of him. He chuckled, breathless, "Not so soon, I guess."

"Just wanted to see if I could get you that cake," Kinrou replied with a small smile. "But I'm happy to stay here a little longer. Are you comfortable?"

Ginrou happily nodded. "Yes, _really_ comfortable!" He kissed his brother again. "Because I have the best alpha of all."

"I'm glad," Kinrou replied. He stroked his fingers through Ginrou's hair, gently working out any knots through the drying locks and lightly stroking the back of his neck in a tender massage. His hands slowly worked their way down to his lower back and ass, palming at the plush roundness.

Ginrou bit his lips. His brother's hand was big enough to cover his entire ass cheek. He buried his face on the crook of his brother's neck, heart beating a little faster from that touch alone. He nuzzled into Kinrou's scent gland. His brother already marked him, so next time, he, too…

Kinrou started to rock his hips again, but this time he wasn't trying to pull out. He reached between them to wrap a hand around Ginrou's smaller cock and started to stroke, kissing along the other side of his neck. He wanted to know if he could make his little brother shake apart with pleasure even outside of a wave of heat.

Ginrou let out a long, low moan that turned into a shaky sigh. He sucked on his brother's neck, hips shifting just right to make Kinrou press against his sweet spot. He could feel his body producing more slick, even more than when he was hit with the waves. Something about having his brother make love to him, slow and out of want instead of instincts, aroused him more than anything. He shivered, dragging his nails over his brother's chest. Long, red lines were left behind, a proof that Kinrou was _his._

Kinrou released a pleased growl at his beautiful little omega leaving his mark in return. His inner alpha was deeply pleased by everything Ginrou did, from his little sounds to the way he slicked around Kinrou's knot.

He rolled them over so he could hover over Ginrou's body, getting a better angle to fuck deeper into him. He couldn't pull out, but he could make damn well sure he marked his omega inside and out.

Ginrou kept his legs tight around Kinrou's waist as he flipped their positions. The lamplight reflected on Kinrou's dark hair, making him look like an angel instead of an ordinary human being. But nothing about his brother was ordinary. He was perfect beyond anything Ginrou thought was possible, even if he didn't see that.

He smiled at his brother, hair completely away from his face. Kinrou wasn't the only one with scars: a waving line sat under Ginrou's left eye, a scar he got in his childhood. Ginrou hated it, tried to hide it as best as he could. But with Kinrou, there was no need to hide.

 _You don't have to be ashamed of your mate,_ he thought to himself, shuddering in pleasure. He pulled Kinrou to another kiss, whispering over and over again _I love you._

Kinrou brought a hand up to gently stroke his thumb over the scar on Ginrou's face. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He murmured when he broke the kiss. "Seeing you in that nightgown at the shop… you took my breath away. I almost couldn't control myself. I love you so much…"

His heart hurt with how much love he felt for his mate, knowing that it was all going to be taken away. He didn't deserve this. Ginrou couldn't be tied down to him like this. All his sweet words and kisses and moans… 

It was just the heat talking.

Ginrou had never felt so overwhelmed before, both physically and emotionally. He burned under his soft touches and his heart exploded with Kinrou’s words. He had to look away from his brother, unable to meet his dark green eyes.

But Kinrou only drove deeper into him, taking his breath away as his back arched. He was getting closer. Tears started leaving his eyes, from both happiness and overstimulation. He never came so many times in a single day, and definitely not out of a wave. 

His brother was so good… And he was Ginrou's only.

Finally, like a slow wave, the pleasure built up to a crest and broke over Kinrou as he came deep inside. When he felt Ginrou's release over his hand, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, trembling with the breadth and depth of his love for his mate.

In the afterglow, he finally felt himself shrink and slip out of Ginrou's sloppy hole. He pressed one last soft kiss to his brother's lips before he pulled away, rolling off the bed to stretch his sore muscles.

"So, cake?"

Ginrou nodded, stretching his legs on the bed as well. He yawned, feeling as though he just won a marathon and, in a way, he really did. "And a candy bar too. I left them in my room."

"Your wish is my command." Kinrou kissed his forehead once before he left the room.

He stretched his arms over his head as he meandered through the apartment, getting the chocolate bars from Ginrou's room and cutting a good slice of chocolate cake onto a plate. Hmmm… Ginrou would probably want milk to go with it, too. He poured a glass and set everything on a small tray to make it easier to carry into the bedroom. As an afterthought, he made up a quick fried rice with chicken for some protein.

"Hope you're hungry," he said as he came back into the bedroom.

Ginrou perked up at the delicious smell. His stomach growled when he saw the tray full of food. His brother knew him so well, took care of him like no one else did. He took the rice bowl in his hands, whispering a quick prayer before starting to eat. It tasted as good as it looked, just like everything else his brother cooked for him. 

He licked his lips. "Did you call your workplace already? To say you're staying?" Ginrou didn't need to ask if Kinrou would go with him through the end of his heat. It was a given by now, as they were mates. That and he didn't know if he could take it if his brother said no.

Kinrou looked pleased as Ginrou devoured his food. It always made him happy to provide for his brother, but now that they were mates, his inner alpha practically roared in happiness that their omega was so happy with his gifts.

"I did that after the first time," Kinrou replied. "There was no way I was going to leave you after that."

Ginrou nodded, pleased pheromones flowing out of him in waves. His brother really wanted to stay with him. He picked up the cake, humming in pure delight as the sweetness fully hit him. 

"What do you want to do now?" So far Kinrou was the only one indulging him. But his brother was in rut as well and Ginrou also wanted to grant him his wishes.

"I just want to be here with you," Kinrou replied. "Taking care of you is more than enough."

Ginrou pouted, then it was gone as he realized… "Brother, did you eat at all?" His voice was coated in genuine concern. He'd hate himself if Kinrou forgot to take care of himself because of Ginrou.

"I was going to wait until you'd eaten," Kinrou replied. "I would never forgive myself if you went hungry during your heat. You need the energy." He reached down and tenderly rubbed Ginrou's stomach, as if confident that his seed was already taking root.

Ginrou bit his lip, getting flustered all of a sudden. He looked at the tray. He mindlessly ate everything but the cake and the chocolate. He frowned, getting up from bed. "Wait here," he ordered before leaving the room.

His steps were hurried as he worked through what they had in the kitchen. He wasn't organized like his brother. He just put some rice and chicken in a bowl before hurrying back to his brother's _—their_ room. 

"Here, open your mouth." Ginrou held the chopsticks near his brother's mouth.

Kinrou opened his mouth and took the bite of food Ginrou offered to him. It wasn't anything special—it was pretty bland, actually—but he smiled after he swallowed. "Delicious. Thank you, Ginrou."

Ginrou beamed, continuing to feed his brother. "It's been a long time since I did this," he said after a while. "You were with a fever, remember?"

Kinrou had to think back on it, furrowing his brow in deep thought. "I think I remember… Didn't you get sick right after me, too?"

Ginrou nodded. "And mom scolded me because I ate from the same spoon as you." He chuckled at the memory. It was one of the few times Ginrou had the chance to take care of him. He fed and sang and slept with him before the fever hit him too. And then… 

_Then I presented and our worlds drifted apart._ His smile faltered. His brother left for college not long after and they grew more and more distant until his brother called and asked to move in with Ginrou.

That day was one of the happiest in his life.

"That's right, I remember now. Even I was telling you not to do it, but you said something about how it was just like… kissing." Kinrou looked down and away in embarrassment.

Ginrou huffed as another thing crossed his mind. "Remember the thunder song? The one you made for when the storms scared me?"

He glanced back up at Ginrou when he mentioned the thunder song. "Yeah, I remember that. Do you still sing it to yourself during thunderstorms?"

Ginrou felt his cheeks heating up at his brother's comment. Little him really had no shame. He nodded sheepishly. "Not just thunderstorms… When I feel overwhelmed or just afraid… It helps me calm down."

 _You help me calm down,_ he thought, placing the now empty bowl down. He picked up the cake again, bringing a spoonful to his brother's mouth. "You need to sweeten your life more."

"I'm glad I could teach you something that helps when you're feeling anxious," Kinrou replied earnestly. He wrapped his arms around Ginrou, pulling him into his lap and hugging him close.

"You make my life plenty sweet enough," he added, but he obediently opened his mouth to accept more hand-feeding from his mate.

Ginrou huffed in fondness. "That's not the only thing you taught me, though," he said, pleased that his alpha was so compliant.

"And what else did I teach you? Hopefully something good."

Ginrou hummed, as though deep in thought, "You want them in chronological order or alphabetical order?"

Kinrou snorted at that comment. "So I've taught you a lot of things, huh? Then I've succeeded as a big brother." He leaned forward to share a chocolate-flavored kiss with his mate.

Ginrou smiled into the kiss. "You did. And the ones I like the most…" He pressed his lips against his brother's cheek next, "Don't give up without trying," another kiss to his nose, "I am important," to his forehead, "Love yourself," and the last one to his lips, "My feelings matter too."

Kinrou tightened his arms around Ginrou, pulling him into a hug. "Put the cake down, I want to kiss you properly," he mumbled against Ginrou's shoulder.

Ginrou did as his brother said. He put his arms around his brother's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss Kinrou's awaiting lips.

As they kissed, Kinrou pulled Ginrou down into the bed to lie next to him. Stroking one hand up and down Ginrou's bare side, he slowly worked his way around to cup his mate's hardening cock.

"I want to taste you," he murmured as he slid down the bed. He detoured momentarily to kiss and lick Ginrou's nipples before making his way slowly down his stomach.

Ginrou shuddered, eyes half lidded as he watched his brother move. His cock hardened at those words. Taste him, what did that mean? Was he going to…? He bit his lip to keep back a loud moan, rocking his hips as Kinrou's hands worked around him.

Kinrou ended up sliding completely out of the nest, dragging Ginrou by the hips until his legs dangled over the edge. The position gave him a better angle to get to his ultimate goal. "You're so cute," he mumbled to himself just before taking the head of Ginrou's cock in his mouth and sliding his lips down to the base.

As an omega, he was on the smaller side, so Kinrou was able to take all of him in one go. He swirled his tongue around it while one hand came up to play with his hole and the other cupped his balls.

Ginrou covered his eyes with his forearm. His bright red cheeks were still visible, as well as his parted lips. Despite his burning passion for his brother, Ginrou had sex before. He never went as far as to sharing a heat, though. Chrome was the one relationship that lasted the longest now, but they hadn't made it to bed yet either.

None of his partners went out of their way to bring Ginrou so much pleasure as his brother. They deemed it _unfitting_ of alphas to give omegas a proper blowjob.

But Kinrou wasn't like them. He was Ginrou's perfect, perfect alpha. One of his hands went to his brother's hair, grasping it tightly. "M-More, please," he asked, breathless.

Kinrou was more than happy to provide for his brother in any way he could, especially if it meant getting to touch and taste him in ways he'd only dreamed of before. He was done with holding himself back… at least until Ginrou's heat was over.

Pulling away with a small _pop,_ he moved his mouth farther down to explore the small hole he'd been filling with his cock earlier. He didn't care that it was musky and earthy—it was his brother, so it was perfect.

Ginrou yelped at the new feeling. His brother's tongue was warm and soft and every single nerve in Ginrou's body shook with need. He didn't even find it in himself to be ashamed of the sperm dripping down from his hole.

But Ginrou wanted more. He wanted to taste his brother too! "W-Wait, let's change…" He bit back a moan. Fuck, how the hell was Kinrou so good at this? "I want you too, brother…"

Kinrou pulled back, wiping his mouth on his arm before he spoke. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ginrou took the moment to catch his breath. He nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to. "Just… Just lie on the bed."

Kinrou did as his mate requested, stretching out in the nest next to Ginrou. "You can do as you like," he said with a small smile.

Ginrou didn't mention that his brother looked like a cat. Long, elegant and adorable. He kissed that smile, biting his lip as he felt his own taste on them. It was even weirder than his milk, but Ginrou didn't really care.

He laid next to Kinrou, his brother's hard member right in front of his face. Ginrou felt his mouth watering at the mere thought of tasting his brother this way. "Is this alright?"

"More than all right," Kinrou murmured. Through the bond, Ginrou could feel the excitement and anticipation despite Kinrou's outwardly calm demeanor. 

He didn't want to scare Ginrou, but he'd imagined what his brother's small, cute, plush mouth would feel like around him so many times, touching himself in his den late at night under the cover of darkness.

His cock was already getting hard in front of Ginrou's face, a sturdy, thick pole much larger than his little brother’s.

Ginrou nodded, his brother's excitement mixing with his own. He shifted his hips, bringing his own member closer to his brother's leg, slowly rutting against it. "You too," he said, breath hitting his brother's cock.

He kissed the head, slowly dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin. It was salty and slightly bitter. He hummed in delight. So this was how Kinrou tasted. Ginrou wrapped his hand over the loose skin over the base, right where the knot was. At the same time he took the tip into his mouth. 

Kinrou felt even bigger inside his mouth. His lips were almost stretched to the limit. It felt better than he imagined. Ginrou could feel more slick trickling down his hole, sweetening his scent even more. He moaned around his brother's cock, both from embarrassment and arousal.

Kinrou hissed through his teeth at the feeling of that soft, wet tongue taking its first curious taste of him. "You feel so good," he groaned, reaching down to stroke Ginrou's head tenderly.

Smelling his omega's slick, Kinrou said, "Turn around here, let me take care of you."

Ginrou complied, eager to feel more of his brother's mouth. He tried to take more of his brother's cock inside until he felt the head hitting the back of his throat. And even then he couldn't take all of him. He let out a frustrated whine, sucking harder in retaliation for his inability. His other hand went to play with his balls the same way Kinrou did with him before. 

"Is this okay?" Ginrou asked, using the chance to get more air. His face was completely red by now, eyes watery with unshed tears. He left kisses all over the hard member in his hand. "Do you feel nice too, brother?"

Kinrou nodded with a moan of pleasure. "Feels so good, Ginrou. You're taking me so well."

He buried his face between Ginrou's cheeks, swiping his tongue along the cleft to taste the fresh slick. Ginrou tasted like he smelled, sweet and citrusy with the clear scent of arousal and heat. Kinrou idly wondered how he would taste outside of his heat, if the flavor would be any different.

Ginrou gasped. His entire body shivered in sheer pleasure. He took his brother deeper in response, almost to the base even if his jaw hurt and more tears filled his eyes. He let him go with a loud pop, licking the head and the underside as he made his way to the deflated knot. Ginrou gently licked and kissed it, carefully pulling it between his teeth. He didn't want to hurt his brother, after all.

Kinrou's hips twitched and he let out another moan, the sound vibrating against Ginrou's entrance. He brought one hand up to start stroking his mate's cock too. "So good, keep going. You're doing amazing."

Ginrou's breath hitched. Praising him like this was a low blow even for Kinrou. He whined and shivered with all the added sensations. Now it was really too much. Ginrou could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. _Just a little more…_

Kinrou redoubled his efforts; in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to make Ginrou cum from his mouth and hands alone. He licked a stripe from his cute little balls all the way up to his hole, catching all the dribbling slick he could get on his way. 

Once he made it back to the sweet entrance he speared his tongue inside, fucking into Ginrou while continuing to stroke his cock. His other hand joined his tongue as he slid two fingers inside to stimulate Ginrou's prostate.

Ginrou let out a low rumble that could be a whine or a moan. He didn't know. It didn't matter. He came on his brother's hand. His cum was watery and colorless already. 

He somehow still had half a mind to keep sucking his brother to release. Ginrou thought it was probably because of the orgasm and the relaxation he always felt afterwards; but for the first time, he was able to take Kinrou all the way to the base.

Kinrou gasped at the feeling of his head sliding all the way down Ginrou's throat. "Shit, Gin, gonna—" Grabbing his brother by the hair, he pulled back just in time to cum inside his mouth. He sighed as he slumped back against the mattress. That had been a close one… he had nearly knotted inside Ginrou's mouth…

Ginrou gasped, struggling to swallow everything. He watched in fascination as his brother's knot inflated. It was the first time he really saw it happening without having it inside of him. Knots _were_ supposed to only happen inside, after all.

Except for perfect mates. 

Ginrou collapsed, face pressing against his brother's thigh. "Brother," he called, voice hoarse to his own ears, "bath." As an afterthought, " _Just_ bath. Can't take anymore for today."

Kinrou nodded as well. "Yes, good idea." 

He sighed, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick and massaging his knot in an effort to bring it down faster. It was never comfortable popping a knot outside of a warm body, but there was nothing he could do about it now. It would be like this for a while. 

"Can you stand on your own?"

Ginrou blinked slowly. He kissed his brother's fingers, one after the other. "Nope, I'm a jelly now." He wished he was kidding, but he wasn't. He could barely feel his legs by mow. "I'm gonna have to bother you for that, Brother."

"Alright. Give me a minute. It's not exactly easy to walk with a bare knot." He squeezed a hair harder, almost to the point of pain, but he felt the pressure start to recede after a couple of minutes.

Sighing in relief, he climbed out of the nest and scooped his brother up to carry him back to the bathroom. He settled Ginrou on the stool before gathering up fresh towels.

The tub was still half-full from their earlier… escapades, but he drained that water since they'd gotten it dirty and set it to refill while he helped Ginrou get cleaned off.

Ginrou was barely awake by the time his brother finished wiping him clean and entered the tub with him. He shifted so he had his head on his brother's shoulders. He sighed as the warm helped him relax further.

He nuzzled into his brother's neck. "Next time, tomorrow… Can I bite you too?" Ginrou asked in a small, sleepy voice.

Kinrou washed him thoroughly, but gently; giving him tender kisses all over his body. Once they were settled in the water once more he just let his brother rest against his chest, giving him an opportunity to recover.

"If you want to, then of course," he whispered in return.

Ginrou smiled, making himself more comfortable against his brother's warm body. "Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

He yawned. Ginrou felt so tired… He wondered if his brother would scold him in the morning if he just slept here. Probably not, he thought in amusement, since he was right there to take care of him later. "Love you…"

That was the last thing he said before falling asleep, happy and content in his brother's arms.

Kinrou bit back a soft sound as he felt Ginrou's breathing even out. He needed to get his brother out of the tub, but he was worried about waking him up…

Sighing, he finally scooped his brother into his arms and carefully got him out of the water. Unable to actually dry him off in this state, he carried his mate's soaking-wet body out of the bathroom and back to his nest. 

After a quick trip back to get the towels, they were both dried off and Kinrou did a quick blanket swap to give them a clean, dry place to sleep. He settled down with Ginrou in his arms, kissing him on the mate mark before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)


End file.
